Nagi Arisuin
Summary Nagi Arisuin was from an orphanage located in Eurasia with his best friend Yuuri who died soon after their counties' government officials and mayor hired a gang in order to kidnap all of the kids from the orphanage to clean up their streets. Nagi saved all the kids in the orphanage after killing the gang, but this caused them to become afraid of him. Afterward, he would later be known as the Black Assassin '''in Rebellion under the tutelage of the '''One-Armed Swordsman Wallenstein who killed the mayor for him. He is later sent to Hagun Academy as a first-student and spy for the Seven Stars Sword Art Festival as one of the students of Akatsuki Academy. Due growing a strong bond with Shizuku Kurogane he betrays the Akatsuki Academy and informs Ikki and the others that the Akatsuki members are planning an ambush on their school. After being prepared of this they strike down the Akatsuki members in a single blow when they get to their school however Nagi gets attacked by Amane Shinomiya and then kidnapped by Wallenstein and Ikki finds out that the ones who were struck down were mere dolls they put just in case. It is later revealed this all happened because Amane wished for everything to go smoothly in the attack. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Nagi Arisuin, Black Assassin, Alice Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Blazer, Assassin (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Creation (His device, Darkness Hermit, he can create devices at the same time), Dagger Mastery, Shadow Manipulation (Nagi's abilities consist of manipulating shadows both of objects and people), Teleportation (Can move in between shadows even if there are no connections between them), BFR (He has created a space in between shadows he can access anytime and bring people inside), Summoning (Can create shadow beasts) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Significantly weaker than Ikki, but could fight against him) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Faster than Amane) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Could take attacks from Base Ikki) Stamina: Average, likely High (Is an exceptional assassin. As a kid could easily fight 10 adult men and rip them appart) Range: At least tens of meters by throwing his device, unknown with shadow walk. Standard Equipment: Darkness Hermit Intelligence: High Weaknesses: His ability becomes useless in completely dark places due to there being no shadow, Notable Attacks/Techniques: Darkness Hermit (黒き隠者): Nagi's Device. It takes a form of a dagger and grants him the ability to manipulate shadows. Nagi can materialize multiples of Darkness Hermit for his Noble Art. *'Shadow Bind' (影縫い(シャドウバインド) Shadou Baindo): Nagi's Noble Art. By stabbing his Device into another person's shadow, Nagi can bind his target's movement. Once the target is captured, their movement is completely sealed and is impossible to break. *'Shadow Walk' (日陰道, Hikagedou, lit."Shadow Path"): A Noble Art, that lets Nagi travel through shadows. There is a limit to the distance that Nagi can travel with the technique, but within that limit, Nagi can travel to any shadow he wishes to. *'Shadow Spot' (lit. "Hermit's House"): A hidden room, made from the space between shadows, that Nagi can enter anytime. He can also let other people in it. It's shaped like a small living room and has gas and water. *'Shadow Beast' (lit. "Animal Caricature") is a technique, where Nagi summons different kinds of shadow creatures from pools of shadows. So far, he has shown being able to summon shadow tigers and bears. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners